happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Care for Cub
Care for Cub is the sixth episode by Cpend7. Pop is going to the meet his friends, but needs someone to take care of Cub when he's gone, so he gets help from C.J., Flaky and Lumpy. Starring roles *Pop *Cub Featuring roles *C.J. *Flaky *Lumpy Appearances *Nutty *Cuddles *Handy Plot At Pop & Cub's house, Pop is answering to a phone call, telling him that his friends would like to meet him. He is glad to agree, but he has to find someone to take care of Cub when he is gone, so he sticks "help wanted" papers on the trees around the town, hoping to find new babysitters to take care of his son. Later in evening, someone knocks the door. Pop is so glad that someone is finally here, so he opens the door, revealing three people: C.J. the fox, Flaky the porcupine and Lumpy the moose. They would like to do the job, so Pop shows them the house and the checklist for taking care of Cub. C.J., Flaky and Lumpy are now accepted to do their jobs, while Pop is ready to go to see his friends. While C.J. gives Cub some baby food for him, Lumpy is hungry, so he plans to make some toasted bread. He spreads some peanut and jam on the bread, then he puts it into the toaster, but the toaster is malfunctioning, so Lumpy has to check on it, only for the bread to pop out and burn Lumpy's face so painfully that C.J. has to give him some bandages to be wrapped around Lumpy's face (which also cover Lumpy's eyes, making him unable to see). After all of that, the group is going to give Cub a bath, so Lumpy has to turn the water on, but he activates the hot water instead, which may burn Cub, so Flaky takes Cub out of the bathtub and tells Lumpy to pour some cold water. After switching to the cold water, the bathtub's temperature turns normal. Flaky puts Cub in the bathtub, making Cub happy, but Lumpy is busy finding something and accidentally pushes Flaky to the shower room, where Flaky's face and even her body are sliced by the glass that covers the room. Afterwards, C.J. puts Cub in his crib to make him sleep. C.J. tells Lumpy to be quiet in order to not disturb Cub, but Lumpy bumps into the wall, so C.J. has to rush fast to Cub and put headphones on him to make Cub not hear anything. Lumpy is alright, but a lamp is falling at Lumpy's head. The lamp's glass shatters on his head. When he collapses, his head slams onto the glass shards on the floor and he is killed from it. C.J. is scared that they're all going to be killed, so he has to calm down. Meanwhile, Pop is leaving his friends, going back home to see how those three are doing. At his home, he meets C.J. and wonders how he is doing. C.J. explains to him that he was good at it while the others were leaving, so Pop gives him some money. C.J. then walks off, while Pop is feeling happy that Cub is asleep, but he is scared when seeing the dead Flaky and Lumpy. C.J. can hear Pop's scream, so C.J. runs off before the episode ends. Deaths *TBA Injuries *TBA Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction